sims3movienetworks_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (All Stars)
The twelfth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in Fall, 2017. It is the third season of Generation 2, and similar to the fifth season, consists of an all star cast with girls that were seen in previous seasons. The grand prize package this cycle included: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Sephora campaign. *A modelling contract with ED Designs. *A 2 year long modelling contract with RED Models. *A cash prize worth $500,000. The secondary prize, which was awarded to the all stars that did not win, included: *An interview with Elle Magazine upon elimination. *A cash prize worth $5,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Concepts The main concept was introduced prior during the announcement of the all stars, when a video, known as a "pathcode", of a contestant was dropped at a random. Twelve of them were released, one for each finalist. It announced a city that each all star was assigned to as well. Changes and twists For the all star season,the show revamped it's judging table with familiar guests. Sahvanha Rasputine returned as host, while Sin Il-hong remains the only returning judge. Evan Farron, after four years of inactivity, returned to the show periodically. Also, for the first time since the eighth cycle, weekly guest judges have returned to the show to aid in the decision making process. Similarly, many guests took part in the cycle as special cameos, however never were apart of the panel. 'Guest judges' *Tia Kipps (fashion blogger) *Elijah Daniel (model, designer) *Tahnee Bennett (Inner Model 2 winner) *Erin Phoenix (BrushYourCats alumna) 'Special appearances' *Yachana Vazirani (SaintPita alumna, BrushYourCats judge) *Maicle Gambardella (photographer) *Erico Nunez (male model) 'Twists' *'Wildcard: '''Prior to the premiere, the fans were given the ability to vote a thirteenth all star into the cast from a pool of five, however due to a tie, two girls were added, rounding up the cast two a total of fourteen. Episodes 'Episode 1' The twelve all stars are reintroduced to the competition, and one another. It kicks off in downtown Los Angeles, where the girls meet at their new Top Model House. After a few brief moments of sizing up the competition, they are all shocked when they recieve a Sahvanha Mail about meeting with the judges. Later, at the challenge, it is announced that they will be interviewed by Tia Kipps, and will be reviewing comments made of them by the fans. Most girls handle this well, however Jemyma, Akinyi, and Eupheme struggle with the harsh criticism. However, Aberash wins for her positive attitude and excitement to interact with the fans. After this is announced, Tia surprises the girls with a shocking twist: a thirteenth all star will be added to the cast, decided by fan vote. The all star, chosen out of five, was revealed to be Dao. But, before the girls can even react, Tia reveals there was a tie in the voting, and announces Amilna is joining the all star cast as well, making fourteen total all stars. Back at the house, tensions begin to rise when comments made by Koyal and Jemyma rub the girls the wrong way. When Amory discusses with others about Jemyma's behaviour, however, Rosemary tells Jemyma of it. This sparks a slight argument between the three all stars, causing a rift in the house. The next day, the girls wake up to a Sahvanha Mail about stepping out of the box. At the photoshoot, they find themselves in a boxing stadium, and are met by Il-hong, where she reveals that the photoshoot is them posing in the ring wearing lavish dresses, with two male models boxing in the background behind them. At panel, the girls are re-introduced, or simply introduced for the Generation 2 girls, to Sahvanha. Amory and Dao are praised strongly for their photos, but it was Diane who snatched first call out for her strong performance in the challenge as well as her beautiful shot. Meanwhile, Cyllia found herself in hot water due to her disappointing photo, and found herself in the bottom two with Eupheme, who - though her photo was not bad - had little to no impact on the fans. Due to her inability to be remembered, Eupheme was sent home. *'First call-out: Diane Wings *'''Bottom two: Eupheme Stanton & Rosemary Phoenix *'Eliminated:' Eupheme Stanton Summaries : The contestant won Sims Next Top Model. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' I'll Be Yours